El bucanero
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: cuenta que Vlad se une a un grupo de piratas del capitán Dixon y conocen a Integra y Andrea Gonzalez, que con la ayuda de los bucaneros lucharan contra el corregidor Incógnito, puedo incluir lemon


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El bucanero

Fue así, Vlad, un bucanero del mar Caribe, estaba aferrado a un trozo de madera, ya que el barco en el que navegaba había sido castigado por una tormenta y había naufragado.

Ni si quiera sus compañeros habían sobrevivido a la tormenta, pues que él era el único sobreviviente, era el siglo XVII, y los piratas ya dominaban esas aguas atacando en especial a los galeones españoles que transportaban riquezas del Nuevo mundo a Europa.

Aquel naufrago, fornido, desalineado, con pelo largo, algo de barba y bigote llego a una playa desierta, pues había desembarcado en una isla.

Luego de descansar un rato tirado en la arena se levantó y fue a recorrer la isla en el que estaba, también para saber si había agua dulce.

Vlad había vivido en Europa, fue reclutado a la fuerza por la marina inglesa, y llego al Caribe; conoció al famoso bucanero Henry Morgan, que poco después deserto y se unió a los filibusteros de Jamaica.

Cuando huyo de la marina, pensaba que la piratería sería un buen oficio para conseguir fortunas, y también de dejar su pasado atrás, porque él pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra y nadie lo quería.

Luego de haber encontrado una fuente de agua dulce, bebió para saciar su sed, y para saciar su hambre caso unos cangrejos de la playa y bajo unos cocos de las palmeras.

Cuando hizo una fogata, cazo una pequeña cabra salvaje, su fuerza le bastaba, y mientras observaba la fogata pensaba en construir una balsa y volver a la civilización o quedarse en la isla solo.

La duda lo invadía y no sabía qué hacer. Fue hasta el día siguiente, que cuando despertó vio una pinaza que paro en la isla, y observo a los marineros, eran piratas.

Un bucanero mato a una cabra con su fusil y lo encontraron a él, él se presentó y uno de ellos se le acerco:

-Mucho gusto, soy Dixon y ellos son mis hombres, paramos en esta isla a buscar provisiones-

-Bien, ahora me uniré a ustedes-

-Aceptado-Dijo Dixon.

Luego de cargar unas cuantas provisiones al barco, levaron anclas y partieron, Vlad conto que había naufragado y que antes había trabajado para Morgan, mientras se adentraban en el mar, el vigía avisto un galeón en el horizonte.

Mientras observaba en su catalejo, vio que sería buena presa, mientras preparaban las armas, Dixon animando a sus hombres e izando las velas, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el bajel.

Los marineros del galeón no sospechaban nada de que una embarcación pirata los iba a atacar, cuando casi estaban cerca, un vigía los vio pero ya era tarde, dispararon con sus pequeños cañones hacia los que estaban en la cubierta.

Cuando no pudieron hacer nada para rechazarlos, los bucaneros tiraron los rezones y abordaron la nave a sangre y fuego.

Allí se inició un combate violento, Vlad que estaba bien pertrechado se lanzó contra los soldados y marineros, nadie escapaba de sus ataques, los españoles se defendían heroicamente, aunque había muchas bajas, Dixon, su contramaestre Igor, acompañados de Morrison, Hugh, Claude, José el negro, Joaquín el mulato y Fred, atacaron a los oficiales y al capitán, luego de un sangriento combate, el jefe pirata dio muerte al primer oficial y allí, los españoles que sufrieron muchas bajas y había heridos se rindieron.

Los bucaneros decidieron quedarse con el galeón, así para poder llevarlo a Tortuga y venderlo a un buen precio a los hermanos de la costa, luego de arriar el estandarte, izaron la bandera negra.

Sin embargo, el contramaestre español confeso que había pasajeros y de su camarote salieron, primero salió una mujer joven de cabello negro, su nombre era Andrea González:

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-Pregunto Andrea.

-El barco fue tomado por los bucaneros, y como su capitán he salido vencedor, aunque me siento afortunado de encontrar a una belleza como usted-Dijo Dixon.

-Gracias-Respondió.

Después salió otra mujer joven que era rubia, su nombre era Integra, Vlad la vio y quedo hechizado, también ella, pero el español, antes de bajar en una chalupa con los sobrevivientes dijo que ella era la prometida de Incognito, al oír eso, Vlad enfureció; hace tiempo buscaba a ese hombre, quien era el corregidor en Puerto Rico, había matado a sus compañeros en un ataque, ocurrió antes que el naufragara, porque cuando era soldado, lo capturo y lo castigo con azotes, cuando logró escapar, juró vengarse.

Luego de haber abandonado a los sobrevivientes en una chalupa con víveres, fueron rumbo a la isla Tortuga.

Cuando conoció a Integra, ella confeso:

-Debo agradecerle de haberme liberado de ese maniaco de Incognito-

-No se preocupe, yo le hare feliz-Dijo Vlad de forma tierna.

Mientras tanto en Puerto Rico, Incognito esperaba a su prometida, el había hecho un pacto con el gobernador para que se case en un matrimonio arreglado, pero cuando su consejero Cisneros le dijo que el barco en el que iba su prometida fue capturado por piratas, por ello, Incognito enfureció y planeo perseguir a los bucaneros.

Mientras se iban aproximando a la guarida pirata, Vlad y Dixon planearon esto: pedir a un jefe pirata para poder atacar Puerto Rico y al corregidor Incognito, pues esa ciudad había sido atacada por piratas y corsarios como Francis Drake.

En el bajel tomado, se dirigían rumbo hacia la famosa guarida de los piratas del mar Caribe, que antes era una isla que pertenecía a España, pero los bucaneros la tomaron e hicieron una especie de república independiente.

Cuando llegaron, dejaron el galeón en unos de los embarcaderos, cuando se adentraron en el pequeño poblado, las dos mujeres se topaban con mucha gente de muy mala calaña, como ladrones, aventureros, esclavos fugitivos, desertores y bucaneros que algunos estaban ebrios, se veía tabernas, prostíbulos y lugares donde había gente como prisioneros, algunos estaban para pagar rescate, incluso tiendas donde vendían cualquier botín.

Arrastraron su barco a la playa, para carenar y tener la embarcación preparada para la expedición que iban a organizar, mientras que Igor, Hugh, Morrison, José, Joaquín, Claude y Fred fueron a la taberna a beber tragos de ron y festejar con las prostitutas, que solía haber mujeres negras.

Pero ellos fueron hacia la vivienda de Dixon, que era una simple cabaña, él estaba planeado junto con Vlad convencer a un jefe pirata llamado Dennis para atacar Puerto Rico.

Integra y Andrea hablaba juntas en secreto:

-Creo que aquel llamado Vlad, se interesa mucho en mí, pues es más apuesto que Incognito-

-Vaya, yo me intereso más en ese capitán pirata, es muy encantador-Dijo Andrea.

Dixon y Vlad se reunió con el capitán Dennis, con él estaba otro capitán que lo conocía, se llamaba Phillips, ellos convencían al jefe pirata de atacar la ciudad de San Juan en esa isla y el respondió:

-La última vez que Drake ataco esa ciudad fracaso, pero sería bueno que algunos lo penetrasen por tierra, nosotros podremos bombardear desde el mar-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Dixon.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, para su impresión las dos mujeres iban a ir, y las aceptaron ya que vestían como hombres.

Cargando armas, provisiones y reclutando piratas en dos navíos, partieron rumbo a San Juan, con el propósito de atacar a Incognito.

Pero el corregidor no hacía caso a lo que le solía decir el gobernador, en cambio, ya que manejaba a Cisneros, estaba planeando con el capitán Antonio, preparar un galeón por si ocurre uno de los ataques piratas que a veces solía ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en los dos barcos, los piratas solían hacer aquellas labores como manejar el timón, estudiar la navegación con varios instrumentos como las brújulas, cuadrantes y catalejos, limpiar la cubierta y los cañones, vigilar, hacer nudos y cocer velas.

En la nave de Phillips solía haber reglas, ya que ese capitán era muy estricto, por eso si alguien desobedecía sus órdenes, era azotado con la ley de Moisés.

Además de comer comida, que a veces podría escasear o volverse insoportable, además que comían con la mano o con cubiertos.

En su camarote Dixon trataba de conocer más a Andrea, puesto que ella se había enamorado del pirata; incluso Vlad con Integra:

-Ahora que vuelvo a hacer pirata, tengo otros planes, podría irme contigo y hacer nuestra propia vida-

-Afortunadamente te he conocido, creo que podremos casarnos y tener nuestra propia familia-

-No te preocupes, cuando todo acabe, nos iremos a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo-

Ambos amantes descansaban juntos en sus camarotes, mientras que Dennis y Phillips estaban tan concentrados en la misión de San Juan.

Finalmente llegaron y pararon en una playa lejana a la ciudad, donde algunos bucaneros desembarcaron para descansar y prepararse para el ataque, Dixon y sus hombres junto con Andrea, Vlad e Integra penetraron en la selva para poder ingresar al castillo donde estaba Incognito.

Sospechando del ataque pirata, Incognito envió a dos oficiales y varios soldados y patrullar por la selva; mientras que los bucaneros iban en camino hacia allá.

Cuando vieron los caballos, los piratas prepararon sus armas y comenzó el combate contra los soldados, Integra y Andrea les ayudó y peleaban bien.

En el combate, Vlad mato a dos con sus pistolas y se dirigió a los dos oficiales que estaban montados.

Los que quedaban vivos se rindieron y fueron desarmados, Vlad se enfrentó a los oficiales montados, al primero lo mato con su espada y el otro que trataba de huir fue ultimado por Integra de un disparo.

Luego de ese rápido combate se detuvieron a descansar cerca del arroyo, donde Andrea e Integra se iban a dar un baño, Vlad le acompaño a su amada, para estar piel a piel, incluso Dixon miraba a González y se fue al agua para estar con ella, ahí le dio un beso.

Luego de vestirse, los amantes y sus acompañantes emprendieron la misión de atacar al enemigo.

Sin embargo, el gobernador estaba preocupado, pero de repente vieron las dos naves piratas que comenzaban a bombardear el castillo, mientras que los bucaneros que estaban en tierra penetraron a la fortaleza y venciendo a unos pocos vigilantes iban a entrar, aunque los demás estaban ocupados con los barcos que bombardeaban.

Incognito se iba a quedar, pero le dijo a Cisneros y al capitán Antonio de preparar el galeón para la huida, Integra y Andrea se separaron del grupo para atacar al malvado corregidor.

Vlad, Dixon y su grupo se enfrentaron a unos soldados que los descubrieron, mientras ellos peleaban, los piratas desembarcaron y avanzando a las murallas levantando escaleras, defendiéndose con mosquetes y arcabuces y algunos tocaban tambores para dar ritmo a la batalla, les acompañaban Dennis y Phillips.

Mientras que el corregidor observaba el movimiento de las tropas o de los atacantes, vieron que muchos atravesaban la muralla acabando con cualquiera que se les interpusieran, por las almenas los bucaneros y soldados se enfrentaban con espadas, hachas, lanzas, picas y alabardas, causando bajas en ambos bandos.

Dixon y sus hombres les acompañaron a los demás atacando a los soldados, nadie escapaba de los feroces ataques de Vlad, como lanzarles lanzas y quedar atravesados.

Integra y Andrea, que luchaban codo a codo acabando con cualquier enemigo, iba hacia donde estaba el gobernador para interrogarlo.

Pero Incognito vio que nada se podía hacer para vencer a los piratas, ordeno al consejero, Benito el capitán de la guardia y a Antonio de preparar el galeón y huir, pero en el camino se encontraron con las dos mujeres:

-Aquí te encuentro, me niego a ser tu esposa maldito asesino-Rugió Integra.

-Pues ahora son mis prisioneras-Respondió Incognito.

Los soldados las desarmaron y se las llevaron como rehenes hacia el galeón que había ordenado preparar para una huida.

Los jefes capturaron al gobernador que le ordenaron a confesar, mientras que los piratas saqueaban el castillo:

-¿Dónde está Incognito y las mujeres?-Grito Vlad.

-Huyeron en un galeón, junto con un tesoro-Respondió el gobernador que estaba preso del pánico.

Luego del saqueo de la fortaleza y de cargarlo a bordo, las dos naves piratas levaron anclas y fueron a toda vela al galeón donde estaba Incognito, además que la nave que seguían era lenta.

Las dos prisioneras miraban con odio al corregidor que era calvo, delgado y pálido, que estaba pensando huir a Veracruz y de allí huir a España.

A pocos kilómetros, las tripulaciones piratas preparaban sus armas y los cañones para la batalla, Vlad estaba dispuesto morir por su amada.

Ambas naves se acercaban al lento bajel, Phillips dio la orden de disparar primero los cañones desde la proa, allí dieron en el castillo de popa y otro dio en el timón, ahí el bajel no podía escapar; mientras que el otro le sorprendió por la borda dando cañonazos.

Durante los disparos, algunos marineros españoles perdieron la vida, otros ayudaban a los soldados a preparar las armas y otros estaban desconcertados sin saber qué hacer.

Sin salida, los piratas bien armados hasta los dientes abordaron el galeón y los españoles no tuvieron otra opción que pelear.

Los jefes piratas, mientras animaban a sus hombres se enfrentaban contra cualquiera que le opusiese, pero en combate Vlad era muy implacable, nadie escapaba de él.

Incognito viendo el fragor de la batalla, decidió huir pero se llevaba a Integra, Andrea huyo y se unió a la batalla acompañando a Dixon y sus hombres.

Igor, Morrison, José, Joaquín, Claude, Hugh y Fred eran feroces en combate, ya a estas alturas la batalla estaba a favor de los bucaneros, Phillips acabo con Benito, mientras que Vlad acabando con cualquiera iba a buscar a Integra.

El contramaestre español murió luchando con Vlad, ya que intento córtale el camino, ahí Andrea se volvió a reencontrar con su amado Dixon y ahí el captan pirata dio muerte a Antonio.

Dennis detuvo a Cisneros y la victoria estaba cercana, Incognito subió al palo mayor con Integra, ahí Vlad con gran energía subió a donde estaban ellos, ambos desenvainaron sus sables y pelearon, ahí ella le ayudo y por una distracción fue desarmado, Vlad le atravesó con su sable y cayo de la cofa hacia la cubierta.

Finalmente, los piratas salen vencedores y todos estando felices, hacen prisioneros a los sobrevivientes, incluso a Cisneros y saquean el bajel capturado. Para su impresión encontraron un grandioso tesoro de oro y joyas que habían subido a bordo; Integra baja con Vlad y se besan, lo mismo hacen Dixon y Andrea.

Luego de terminar el saqueo, los piratas llevan todo a sus naves, e incendian la nave, que se hunde en llamas.

Allí, los dos capitanes comienzan a repartir el botín y tienen como rehén a Cisneros para que paguen rescate, aunque Dennis y Phillips deciden unirse al bucanero Henry Morgan, para luchar contra el imperio español.

En cambio Andrea planea casarse con Dixon y vivir felices, aunque repartiría el tesoro en sus hombres e irse a vivir tranquilos.

Pero a Vlad no le importaba mucho el dinero, ya que conoció al amor de su vida que era Integra, decidió irse a vivir a las colonias inglesas de Norteamérica, para llevar una vida tranquila:

-Les doy las gracias a ustedes, con su ayuda pudimos vencer a y dar muerte a un enemigo-

-Ahora podremos vivir tranquilos-Dijo Integra.

Cogieron una piragua y llevándose algo de víveres se despidieron de los bucaneros, de Dennis, de Phillips, de Dixon y de Andrea.

Mientras navegaban en la piragua, ambos amantes se relajaban mientras se dirigían a tierra firme, con sueños y esperanzas.

Cuando llegaron a tierra, compraron tierras en Norteamérica y pensaron en casarse y tener hijos y formar una familia; cuando ya habían tenido una casa, hicieron lo que ambos querían hace mucho tiempo: hacer al amor y de forma apasionada piel a piel.

Finalmente todo termino bien para ellos, y todo este tiempo dieron gracias a aquellos piratas del mar Caribe de poder hacer realidad sus propósitos y poder ser felices.

Fin


End file.
